Alice In Thunderland
Alice in Thunderland is a rock band, based in Birmingham, Alabama. History The band consists of Jaclyn Wint vocals, Phillip Blevins (guitar), Zac Head (bass guitar), and Austin Blevins (drums). In 2009, the band played in the final round of a band contest at the Workplay entertainment center in downtown Birmingham, Alabama. They eventually were decided co-winners with Shirock, a band already under a recording label, and were awarded a slot at the Birmingham music festival City Stages, opening for the famous rock bands The Doobie Brothers and Lynyrd Skynyrd. The band was ignited when former drummer Andrew and guitarist Phillip united through their love of music, they were later joined by Phillips brother Austin playing bass, and for vocals his cousin Jaclyn to form the original band. The bands personal relationship is based on their family bonds and their shared strength of Christianity. The teens quickly dove into the project through regular band practices. Their cohesive style was to cover songs by original classic rock artists; such as Pat Benatar, Elvis Presley, The Doors and AC/DC. Their first public show was conducted in the Blevins barn on their property, since then they have played venues such as the Bama Theater in Tuscaloosa, Workplay Theater in Birmingham, City Stages music festival, and numerous other locations in Alabama. Their first demo album under the name "The Classics", which featured their original song "Go Away" was released to friends and family soon after they began their tenure. They later released another demo album called "What Is Found", recorded in one take, this album featured their original songs, "Go Away", "Rise Up", and "Bottle of Heartache". Guitarist Phillip Blevins plays a range of instruments including his Gibson Flying V, his silver Gretsch electric, his Jackson electric, and his acoustic Epiphone among others. He uses primarily Peavey amps. He can also play drums and the mandolin. He also attends the Alabama School of Fine Arts with his specialty in Visual Arts. The band changed their name from "The Classics" to the present "Alice in Thunderland" in early 2009. The Blevins basement has been equipped with a new sound system, sound board, sound editing room, and the rest of the bands recording hardware. They are currently recording their first EP album which will feature at least five original songs including "Go Away", "Rise Up", "Bottle of Heartache", and "Soul on Fire". The EP is set to be released in Summer of 2010. The bands drummer Andrew Bobulinski quit the band due to his wish to carry his own band, he stayed in both bands for a period until he was finally forced to decide between them and he chose to leave Alice In Thunderland. This left the band without a drummer and threw them into some uncertainty for a few months. They considered a wide variety of options including a three piece set, positions changes, and new members. In early 2010 they were officially joined by Jaclyns boyfriend Zac Head on bass and Austin moved to the drummer position. The band consists of Jaclyn Wint (vocals), Phillip Blevins (guitar), Zac Head (bass guitar), and Austin Blevins (drums). In 2009, the band played in the city of Birmingham's City Stages Battle of the Bands. They did not win the contest but were called by the judges the next week with an offer to open the Miller Stage for Lynyard Skynyard and The Doobie Brothers. Since that day they have continued to perform across the state of Alabama with some recent travel to Tennessee to perform at the World Famous Tootsie's Orchid Lounge in Nashville. The band started in 2007 with Jaclyn(15)and Phillip(13)performed a few songs phillip learned on guitar for their close family at Thanksgiving. From that performance on they knew they had to take it further. Austin who also played guitar decided to learn the bass and the boy ignited when former drummer Andrew and guitarist Phillip united through their love of music, they were later joined by Phillips brother Austin playing bass, and for vocals his cousin Jaclyn to form the original band. The bands personal relationship is based on their family bonds and their shared strength of Christianity. The teens quickly dove into the project through regular band practices. Their cohesive style was to cover songs by original classic rock artists; such as Pat Benatar, Elvis Presley, The Doors and AC/DC. Their first public show was conducted in the Blevins barn on their property, since then they have played venues such as the Bama Theater in Tuscaloosa, Workplay Theater in Birmingham, City Stages music festival, and numerous other locations in Alabama and Tennessee. Their first demo album under the name "The Classics", which featured their original song "Go Away" was released to friends and family soon after they began their tenure. Guitarist Phillip Blevins is plays a range of instruments including his Gibson Flying V, his silver Gretsch electric, his Jackson electric, and his acoustic Epiphone among others. He uses primarily Peavey amps. He can also play drums and the mandolin. He also attends the Alabama School of Fine Arts with his specialty in Visual Arts. The band changed their name from "The Classics" to the present "Alice in Thunderland" in early 2009. The Blevins basement has been equipped with a new sound system purched solely on money made by the band. . References and External links *Alice in Thunderland on MySpace Category:Musical groups from Alabama Category:Musical groups established in 2007